


Old Friends

by Musicscore5150



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character Story, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Star Wars References, Star Wars Setting, Worth Re-Reading, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicscore5150/pseuds/Musicscore5150
Summary: She needs to be smart with her choices, and who she chooses to let back into her life could be a major impact on her survival. Does she make the choice to continue to run, or will she give in and let them protect her once more.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Feral (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Savage Opress/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Old Friends

"No, no, no! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted at her control panel as it's lights finally gave out, showing her power supply had drained. She growled and kicked away from the panel, her hands falling over her face as she tried to think of anything she could do to get any kind of power. After a little while, she still hadn't come up with anything. She had air supply to last her a while. If she rationed enough, she would be able to possibly wait for another ship to come by, but who knew how long that would be. As she sat there, she began to realize that even if she was lucky enough that another ship would come by, it wouldn't be for quite some time. 

She closed her eyes, pressing a button on her chair, starting a recording. "Data log J01-19... The ship has run out of power. I'm currently stranded, and my chances of being found are unlikely, at least not for who knows how long. If I'm found, I'm on the run from the Republic, for the assassination of Senator Jonamike Elleweil. I will not reveal the name of my clientel. My name is Aleena Vapasi, bounty hunter and assassin. But I am Avrenga Karth of Dathomir."


End file.
